The Lost Room
by All The Good Names Taken
Summary: While wandering the TARDIS, Martha encounters a room that replays memories from The Doctor's past.


**The Lost Room**

Martha wandered the copper hallways of the TARDIS. She was alone, well at least she hoped she was. She hadn't known The Doctor very long, and had yet to dioscover whether or not he kept "alien friends" on his ship. The Doctor was out on the asteroid they had landed on searching the bazzar for new wiring he said the TARDIS needed, though by the noises the TARDIS was making at the time, Martha had guessed it didn't really need them. She was beginning to get a little anxious. There seemed to be no end to the winding corridors, and each room led to another. But she kept going. The TARDIS couldn't be so big she'd get lost for a long time. Besides, it was The Doctor's ship, he was bound to find her if she did get lost.

Well, even more lost.

Martha glanced something in the room she had just passed. Doubling back, she pushed the door further open. It was a bedroom, but not the kind you would expect to find on a 902 year old aliens ship. The walls were a pale blue, and there was a soft cream carpet covering the floor. It wasn't very big, in fact, it seemed quite crowded with the double bed, wardrobe, and make-up-strewn desk. The bed's rosy sheets were made roughly, like whoever inhabited the room was in a hurry and had no time to clean up properly. Martha walked into the room. It had a sweet smell, which Martha spotted, came from the vase filled with red roses sitting on the desk.

The roses were fresh and alive and Martha knew who put them there.

Martha stepped up the desk. Under a woolly scarf, there seemed to be photo. Picking up the frame and letting the scarf fall limply to the floor, Martha gazed intently at the faces in the picture. There was three people in the picture, and by the cracker hats they were wearing, Martha knew it had been taken at Christmas. A woman, with blonde hair who looked about forty, standing next to a dark young man with a cheesy grin plastered across his face. And then her eyes fell on the third person. It was The Doctor, but not the one she knew. He looked, _happy_. Happier than she had ever seen him so far. She knew at once who had taken this photo. It was his friend, Rose.

Even though he talked about her all the time, Martha could never put a face on Rose. She seemed_, unreal_. No matter what The Doctor said, Martha could never picture Rose in her head. He said she was human, but after everything Martha now knew about the girl she seemed beyond humanity. She seemed so perfect. Martha put the photo back in it's place. This was Rose's room, and The Doctor's own personal past; and Martha was not part of it.

Making sure to leave the door like she found it, Martha continued her quest to find the console room. She has been walking in circles in until she found an end to a corridor. There was a door, at the very end of a short turn off from the main hall. Thinking to herself it was probably a bad idea, Martha walked down towards it. When she reached it, she saw it was made of the same copper-like metal the console was made of. Her hand hovered over the door handle warily, before she made up her mind and pushed open the door.

Green and blue as far as the eye could see. Martha blinked, trying to focus her eyes. When she opened them, she was afraid she might have left the TARDIS all toegther! She was standing in a field, that stretched out to meet a small cliff where a crystal lake extended out to a futuristic city with silver sky scrapers that towered into the cloud dotted sky. Martha walked further into the world, looking all around her for a sign giving her some clue where she was. Suddenly, she heard the familiar cry of the TARDIS from behind her. She whipped around to see the blue box materialise before her. Waiting hopefullyfor The Doctor to emerge and tell her what was going on, Martha started for the ship. But, then the door opened, and it wasn't The Doctor who came out.

A young girl, about her own age, climbed out of the TARDIS. Her blonde hair was swept up in the breeze and her hands raised to her face to stroke it out of her view. Her mouth opened in awe as she stared at the city across the water. Martha regarded her for a few moments. She had friendly brown eyes and gently curled blonde hair that appeared to be shoulder lenght. She was wearing a blue jacket and fitting dark jeans. The Doctor followed her out, apparantly oblivious to Martha's presence.

'It's the year five billion and twenty three,' he started matter-of-factly. 'We're in the galaxy M87 and this, this is New Earth!'

As he said it, ships of different sizes flew overhead towards the shining city. The girl next to him laughed in admiration.

'That's amazing!' she exclaimed happily. Martha instantly knew from her accent she was British. 'Oh, I'll never get used to this! Never! Different ground beneath my feet!' The girl jumped up and down to show her excitement. 'Different sky! What's that smell?'

The Doctor bent down and picked some of the grass and held it up the girls face. 'Apple grass.'

'Apple grass!' the girl repeated awestruck. Martha watched them, intrigued. That was her Doctor, but he seemed so different. So_ alive_. The girl continued; 'It's beautiful! Oh I love this!' She linked arms with The Doctor, who looked down at her tenderly, the way Martha dreamed he would look at her. 'Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it!'

Martha swallowed. The Doctor grinned broadly; 'Me too!' he replied. 'C'mon!' He grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into a run as they thundered down the hillside.

Martha turned her back to them and ran up to the TARDIS. She couldn't breathe. Did she accidently leave the TARDIS? If so, why weren't they on the asteroid The Doctor said they were on? Martha sobbed dryly and reached out to lean against the TARDIS' side. But, her hand fell right through the TARDIS' wall. Martha fell to the ground with a dull _thud_. She clambered to her feet.

'What the-?'

'Hologram,' a voice said from behind her. Martha twirled on her heel to face The Doctor. This was _her _Doctor, not the one lying in the sun with the girl. Not the one smiling in bliss. Not the one _in love._

'Doctor! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have nosed about, I just, the door, well-' the words tumbled out of Martha's mouth as she hastened to apologise. The Doctor ignored her and turned his gaze over to where the girl and the hologam of himself were spread out on the grass, chatting away, perfectly at bliss in eachothers company.

'This is a Memory Projection Room,' The Doctor said. 'As a Time Lord I have pyscic energy that I can channel my memories through.' Martha listened intently, terrified to speak. 'I channel them to this machine, which recreates them.' He walked up next to Martha and the TARDIS, letting his hand hover in and out of the it's side. 'But it only recreates them, it doesn't make them real.'

Martha instinctively put her hand on The Doctor's shoulder. It was a silly gesture, but it put her mind at ease after her invasion of The Doctor's privacy. He swallowed slowly, his eyes shadowed with age and regret.

'Oh well, gone now,' The Doctor continued, pulling his hand away. Martha jumped and whipped her hand back to her side. She took a deep breath through her nose, before speaking.

'She's beautiful,' she smiled, looking at the girl as she laughed at some long forgotten joke. 'It's funny, I never would have pictured Rose this way.' The Doctor followed her gaze. 'The way you talked about her, made her sound like some sort of super-woman! I always forget she was just human-'

'She wasn't _just _human!' The Doctor finally said. 'She was Rose Tyler, the one and only! She was, magnificent!' Martha sighed sadly.

'I'll leave you alone,' she said slowly turning to leave. The Doctor looked at her.

'Martha, Rose was some else, not you,' he said. 'But that doesn't make you any less than her!'

Martha smiled broadly, flattered she had , for the first time, been Martha Jones, and not Rose's replacemnt. The Doctor grinned his fmailiar cheesy grin.

'You know, I think it's time I brought you to New Earth, best soup in the galaxy!' he exclaimed happily. Martha laughed. The Doctor took her hand and they both headed out the door. But, Martha felt The Doctor hold back. She turned around and saw him looking at Rose. Her Doctor starting expaining something;

'So, year five billion, the Sun expands and the Earth gets roatsed-'

'That was our first date!' Rose cut in giddily.

'We had chips,' Martha's Doctor finished, just as Rose's Doctor said it. Martha felt her heart break. The Doctor walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

'Righ then,' he said, masking all signs of grief. 'New Earth then!'

**AN: Ah! I know! I broke the trend of having Rose's room pink! But, when I think Rose Tyler I think blue, becuas ethat's the colour she wore in New Earth and Doomsday, my two fave Season2 eppies! Anyway, I felt like writing a sad fic again and this one wasn't very good, kind of sloppy, but it killed the urge! I hope you guys liked it though!**


End file.
